New Year Memories
by Touarashi Renhou
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto is again alone, and it is New Years Eve. He does not wish to join in the celebrations, but after some unwanted attention from Sasuke, he eventually decides to head to the shrine.
1. New Year Memories

_Author's note: I did not create, nor do I own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and various Naruto distributors._

_I tend to use ～ってばよ (-ttebayo) in a more natural sense when I write. So, that means, ending sentences with "okay", "all right", etc._

* * *

**New Year Memories**

* * *

There was a thud as the knife hit the tree. Naruto continued to practice, throwing his knives at random targets, each time yelling 'stupid'. He suddenly came to his sense when one knife bounced off another that was already embedded in the tree. He sat down and glared at the targets. Some had missed outright, and others were perfect. There was still a long way before he would be better than Sasuke.

"Stupid Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, "It's all his fault. Everyone likes him; he can't do anything wrong."

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up and glared. Sasuke had picked up one of Naruto's fallen knives. It was New Years Eve, and everyone had gone to the shrine, except Naruto. Guessing by Sasuke's clothes, neither had he.

"You dummy. What a poor shot."

Naruto tore the knife from his hand, "Shut up, okay!? I didn't do it for you!"

With that, Naruto stormed away. He could hear people calling Sasuke's name as he left. No one ever wanted to see him; it was always Sasuke. Everyone loved Sasuke.

Naruto sat down under a tree and hugged his knees. He thought of the cards he left in his room. Somehow, he did not feel like giving them to anyone. He was not good enough for anyone to give him one anyway. Tears welled in his eyes, but he did not care. All he wanted was to be acknowledged. As rain began to fall, he lowered his head onto his knees. All he wanted was Sasuke's approval. He had always been better than Naruto, and never looked at him as an equal or team-mate. That was all Naruto wanted.

Something fell on his head. Naruto looked up as he reached for it.

"What are you crying about?"

"I'm not crying, all right!" Naruto retorted angrily, although there were fresh tears in his eyes that he bitterly wiped away.

"Well, your face is wet. Use that."

Naruto glared at Sasuke before wiping his face with the cloth Sasuke had dropped. He felt worse now. Sasuke just stood there, staring in the opposite direction; paying no heed to Naruto at all.

"What do you want?" Naruto mumbled.

"You'll get sick if you sit out here," Sasuke told him bluntly, "Go inside."

Naruto glared and looked back at his knees. He was not going anywhere just because Sasuke told him to. Sasuke never said anything kind or encouraging to him. Why did everyone love him when he was such a jerk? Naruto forced himself not to start crying again; not in front of _him_. There was a sound at his feet, but he did not look up.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me before?"

"Go away!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto."

He resisted against Sasuke's attempts to pry his arms away. Sasuke sighed and stood. Upon hearing nothing else, Naruto glanced up to see Sasuke's hand extended towards him.

"Come on, you'll get sick. Let's go."

Naruto stared for a moment. He did not want to take his hand, but in the same moment, he did. After much debating with himself, he took Sasuke's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Sasuke sighed and took the cloth from Naruto.

"You have mud all over your face. How'd you do that?"

"Shut up, all right!" Naruto mumbled as he gingerly allowed Sasuke to wipe his face.

"Keep your eyes closed, would you?" Sasuke sighed.

After a moment, the wiping stopped. Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide and he pulled back. Sasuke had kissed him. …WHAT!? Naruto put his hand to his face as it turned scarlet. Sasuke was laughing.

"What the hell was that for, hey!?" Naruto cried.

"I knew I should have brought a camera… I was curious what you would do, and it annoyed me that the first one sucked, but it _was_ from you, though."

"What!?" Naruto snapped.

Although he had heard what Sasuke said, the only thing that registered was the insult. Sasuke put a heavy hand on his head. Naruto was still blushing.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll even make you dinner."

"Really? You mean it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

'_All he ever thinks about is food_,' Sasuke thought to himself with a sigh.

He put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him towards the village. They moved faster as the rain began to get heavier. Gratefully, they stopped under the entrance to Sasuke's house, taking off their shoes.

"Take your clothes off; I'll get a towel," Sasuke told him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wha-?"

Slowly, Sasuke looked at him with a dark look, "What are you thinking? We've been to the bathhouse together before, dummy."

He shook his head as he removed the rest of his clothes and quickly ducked inside. Naruto lay his shirt and jacket gingerly on the ground beside Sasuke's clothes. A moment later, Sasuke was back with towels, which he threw at Naruto. He himself had a towel wrapped around his waist and another over his shoulder.

"Did you want to have a bath or anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, trying to coordinate the removal of his shorts under the towel.

"We need to head up to the shrine later."

"Uh… No, I'm okay."

"All right."

Naruto followed Sasuke inside after wiping himself dry. Only once he was inside had he realised that he had never been there before. He felt awkward sitting around in just a towel and his underwear. Sasuke had disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I guess you want ramen," he heard Sasuke call.

"Um, yeah! That'd be great!"

Naruto did not have to hear Sasuke sigh to know that he had done so. It did not matter to him, though. They did not talk much at dinner. Naruto was not sure what to say, and Sasuke did not think he would be able to understand Naruto if he replied.

"I'm going to have a bath," Sasuke said abruptly as he stood up.

"Oh, okay."

"You can have the rest."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to leave the room before shovelling the rest of the food onto his plate; his bowl empty. He realised that dinner had been the perfect chance to find out more about his team-mate, and had not taken the opportunity. Naruto sighed and poked his food with his chopsticks. It _was_ really nice of Sasuke to cook him dinner. He felt a little bad for being angry earlier.

"Naruto!"

When he turned around, something was thrown at him. Naruto frowned. It was a yukata, and an expensive looking one at that. Only then did Naruto realise that Sasuke was dressed in his own. It was an interesting change to see Sasuke in formal clothes.

"Put it on. We'll head up now, or we'll be late for the events."

"Right, uh…"

"In here, dummy," Sasuke sighed, pointing over his shoulder.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and left the room. It had been a long time since he wore a yukata and was scared he would put it on wrong. After five minutes, Sasuke checked on him.

"Are you Japanese or not?" Sasuke sighed, "Take that off. You folded it the wrong way. It's left over right, not the other way round. Stop, let me tie the obi."

Naruto scratched his head nervously. Sasuke sighed and put his arms over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto froze for a moment before looking back at him. Sasuke flicked his nose.

"Owh! What was that for, huh?!"

"Putting your yukata on backwards. Come on, let's go."

Sasuke picked up a large umbrella as they slipped on some spare shoes. The rain had subsided, but their soaked clothes remained at the entrance. Sasuke put the umbrella up and they started for the shrine.

"Hey, do you mind if I pick up something from my place?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah, okay. Don't take too long."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke's compound was closer to the shrine than Naruto's house, so they would need to double back. Sasuke waited just inside the door as Naruto ran up to his room. He grabbed the cards from his desk and opened the draw. There was one more card he was not sure about giving, but changed his mind. Slipping them in his yukata, he hurried back downstairs.

"You done yet? We're gonna be late if you take much longer. Sakura will never forgive you," Sasuke called.

"Nope, done! I don't want Sakura to hit me."

"All right, let's getting going," Sasuke laughed.

They headed up the street as quickly as they could towards the shrine. They could hear the drums as they approached. Sakura was waiting under her own umbrella.

"You made it! What took so long?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied first, putting a hand on Naruto's back and leading him forward.

"The dance just started," Sakura said.

They followed her towards where a travelling group of priestesses were performing a kagura, or sacred dance. Naruto became bored of it quickly, but could not leave until Sasuke felt the same. Instead, they decided to see what else the festival had to offer. They played a few of the games and looked in the stalls. Every now and then, people would stop them to talk to Sasuke. However, every time Naruto felt like slipping off, Sasuke quickly sent them away. It was the first time Naruto had spent so much time with Sasuke outside of the team.

"You can go join them, you know," Naruto mumbled.

A group of people had called to Sasuke. Naruto felt like a burden. No one had spoken to him all evening other than Sasuke.

"Nah," Sasuke snorted, "they annoy me. Let's head back; they'll be ringing the bells soon."

Sure enough, as soon as they reached the shrine, the priest began to ring the bell. Sasuke had put down the umbrella, as the rain had stopped listened quietly to the bell's soothing sound until it stopped for the fireworks. Naruto jumped when the first went up. Having been calmed by the bell, his awareness had faltered. He pouted when Sasuke laughed at him. Naruto let go of his team-mate.

"You got scared by that?"

"It took me by surprise, okay!"

"You're a shinobi, aren't you?" Sasuke sneered, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Shut up…" Naruto mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

They turned around to see Sakura. It had been the first time all evening someone had called Naruto's name. Sakura handed them both a card.

"Akemashite-Omedetou!"

"Akemashite-Omedetou, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled and reached into his yukata. After flicking through the cards, he handed one to Sakura, "Here."

"Thanks, Naruto. Oh! Lee!"

When Sakura ran off, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't get one?"

"Yeah," Naruto handed him the card from his draw, blushing a little. "Do, I get one?"

Sasuke sighed and pat his shoulder; "I was going to give it to you later. You're going to say over, right? You've got my yukata."

"Yeah, okay!"

Naruto was beaming. It seemed Sasuke did not bring his cards with him, or he had forgotten, which was unlikely. They received cards from teachers and the other genins. Naruto was relieved he had made everyone cards, for he received more than he expected in return. There were a large number of random girls who stopped them to hand Sasuke cards. Naruto pouted.

"I'm sick for this happening every year," Sasuke sighed.

"…Only you would be…" Naruto replied dryly before yawning.

"Should we go back now?"

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. He had to borrow a pair of Sasuke's pyjamas because it was too long a trip to go back to Naruto's house. Naruto smiled as he looked through his New Year cards. Something was pushed in front of him.

"Here," Sasuke said quietly.

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed.

He took Sasuke's card and added it to the pile. It felt as though his ears were burning. Somehow, he had never imagined he would exchange New Years cards with Sasuke, whether they were team-mates or not.

For a snack, Sasuke gave Naruto ice-cream before bed, because it apparently would help him sleep. He was oblivious to Sasuke eating until he finished. When he had, he frowned.

"I thought Sasuke didn't like sweet things?" Naruto explained.

"It's not really that. I don't like things that are too sweet, like lollies. And if I eat too much, I get sick."

"Oh, okay. So ice-cream's fine?"

"Well, yeah, usually."

After this, they readied themselves for bed. Naruto sat down in Sasuke's room and fixed his bed, which was next to Sasuke's. He suddenly sneezed with a moan.

"Told you, you'd get sick," he heard Sasuke call from the other room.

"Shut up," Naruto murmured as Sasuke returned and turned off the light. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything today," Naruto quietly said.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke sighed, rolling over.

Naruto stayed sitting up. He felt so happy. It was his first time staying at someone else's house. He never had friends before.

There was a tug on his sleave and he looked at Sasuke.

"Go to sleep. You have a cold, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

When Naruto did not move, Sasuke sat up. Naruto sneezed again, falling against his team-mate. He sighed when Sasuke laughed at him, embracing him in a friendly hug. When Sasuke's arms around him tightened, Naruto straightened.

"You know," Sasuke said, but did not release Naruto. "I never got angry before I joined the team. No one's ever come over either. I've only thought of killing my brother. You somehow distracted me from that bleak existence."

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke snickered and replied softly, "You're my best friend, Naruto, even if you are a moron."

"What was that, huh!" Naruto snapped, swivelling to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke had caught him unawares, pulling him closer to him to kiss him, his hand behind Naruto's head. Naruto fidgeted, trying to move away, but Sasuke's grip was too strong. He slowly fell numb in Sasuke's arms. Somehow, Naruto found himself holding onto Sasuke, surprising even himself. Sasuke lowered him, but stopped himself and flicked Naruto's nose.

"What was that for!?"

"You're sick; get some sleep."

"Won't you get sick now, too?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke shrugged, looking down at him, "You'll just have to look after me then, won't you?"

Naruto's face burned as Sasuke kissed his forehead before laying back down. After remaining in silence for a few moments, Naruto sighed and reached out his hand. He withdrew it the instant it touched Sasuke. However, Sasuke's hand caught his. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke watching him.

"Yours was the only card I wanted," Sasuke told him.

Naruto smiled, "Same."

Sasuke replied softly, "Get some sleep, okay? We can talk in the morning."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as their grip tightened around the other's hand.

"Thanks, Sashi," Naruto mumbled.

"Who said you could call me that?"

"But I wanna, okay."

Sasuke snorted and closed his eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Naruto smiled as he gradually fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto sat up quickly and held his head. His body was shaking violently. He could still feel the warmth of Sasuke's hand from that day. Naruto started to cry. His best friend was long gone. He had changed so much that Naruto probably would have had a problem recognising him if he did not look the same. With a snuffle, he wiped his eyes. After an hour, he met Sakura in the street. 

"Let's go find Sasuke, hey!"

* * *

Alternative "Happy" Ending

* * *

Naruto sat up quickly and held his head. His body was shaking violently. He could still feel the warmth of Sasuke's hand from that day. Naruto started to cry. His best friend was long gone. He had changed so much that Naruto probably would have had a problem recognising him if he did not look the same. With a snuffle, he wiped his eyes. A hand fell onto his shoulder. 

"What are you crying about?"

Naruto turned around quickly and felt a hand wipe his eyes. However, he felt more inclined to cry than before. Sasuke was sitting on the head of his bed. How, when, why; Naruto did not care. The only thing that Naruto cared about was that Sasuke was there.

"Thought you were looking to bring me back?"

"We were; we were called back."

Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's hair, "No need. I've finished my business. And I kinda missed you, so I thought it'd be a good idea to drop in."

Sasuke jumped off the bed and picked up Naruto's team photo with a smile. Naruto continued to stare at him, waiting for Sasuke to disappear or suddenly leave, but he did neither. With a sigh, Sasuke reached inside his shirt as he sat on Naruto's bed.

"I still have them," Sasuke explained as he put an arm around Naruto's shoulders, handing him two items.

Although crumpled, Sasuke had kept his own photo and Naruto's New Year card. Naruto beat back more tears. Sasuke laughed at him.

"I'm back now; you can cry if you want."

Naruto turned to him and started to sob, clinging to his shirt. Sasuke held him with a soft smile. After a snuffle, Naruto looked up at him.

"I really missed you, you know."

"I know."

"And you were an idiot for running away, you know."

"I know."

"I was worried sick. I was scared I'd never see you again."

Sasuke touched Naruto's face and replied gently, "I know."

He kissed Naruto as tenderly as he could. Naruto could not let go of him. Sasuke smiled when he moved back and stroked his hair. It really was him and he would not leave again. Naruto had to tell himself this over and over.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto almost began to cry again, "I love you too. Hey! Hey! Now we can take the Chuunin exam again, okay!"

"You still haven't taken it?"

"Well, no. I've been training and looking for you."

Sasuke laughed, "Sure, okay. We can take it together."

Naruto nodded, "Yep!"

"But, one thing."

"Hmm?" Naruto frowned.

"You're moving in with me, okay?"

Naruto smiled, "Okay. Oh, yeah." He reached to the edge of his bed and handed Sasuke back his headband; "I've kept this."

Sasuke took it with a mixed expression before putting it to his forehead. Naruto moved forward to tie it himself. Sasuke smiled.

"That's better," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's face, "Yeah."

"Whenever you two are done, maybe everyone else can welcome Sasuke back too."

"WAH!"

Naruto fell off the bed before Sasuke could catch him. Kakashi was sitting on the windowsill. Naruto glared at him; he had ruined a perfect moment with Sasuke. However, that did not really matter. Sasuke was home, and now Naruto would never let him leave his side again.

* * *

Japanese Notes: 

Akemashite-Omedetou - Said at New Years. Roughly translates "Congratualtions on the Opening/Dawning (of a new year)". Lit. means "Happy New Year".

(For those that don't know)

Chan - A sufix put on the end of names to make them sound "cute". Usually only used for girls. Another alternative is "chi"

Kun - A sufix put on the end of names, usually used for boys. In old Japanese, it had the same notion as "sama" (respective sufix) (if you were curious).

Yukata - There are two kinds. One is the traditional pyjamas, the other is a man's version of the kimono.

Also, New Years Cards are given out to co-workers, friends and families. It's a big deal (far more so than the western "Christmas Cards"). It symbolises something like, "I'd be honoured if you were in my life this year". However, if a member of the family dies durign the year, they send out notes to friends and family to tell them that they are not celebrating New Years, so they know not to send cards. The bells that are rang at New Years is a Buddhist tradition to keep away sins. There are many sites where you can look into this further.


	2. Epilogue

This is a short epilogue I decided to write for the fans who read the story. It continues from the "happy ending". I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Epilogue **

* * *

The air was cool; however, there was no sign of snow. Noise was coming from the shrine as they entered through the gate. Sakura waved.

"You two are terrible! What took you so long?"

"We're not late, right?" Naruto called back.

Sakura smiled, as she put her hands on her hips, "Just."

Naruto sighed with relief, rubbing his hands together. He looked to his right and smiled stupidly. Sasuke winked and pulled Naruto beside him.

"You're not cold, are you?" Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up, all right!" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulder, "Come on."

Naruto clung to Sasuke's side with a smile. It was the first New Year they had celebrated as a team since Sasuke's departure. After the celebration at the shrine, they were all going to return to Naruto and Sasuke's house. There, they had planned to reminisce about a time long since past.

"Sai! Over here!" Naruto called.

He ignored the dark looks Sai and Sasuke exchanged as he looked up at the bell. Sasuke leant his head against his and Naruto could feel himself blush. It felt good to be with him again. The bell was rung. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he watched. He looked up when his hair was ruffled. Sasuke smiled and kissed his forehead.

When the bell's toll had ceased, there was a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked up with an irritated expression.

"Can't you two wait until you get home to do that?" Kakashi asked dryly.

Naruto poked his tongue before returning to Sasuke's embrace, mumbling, "It's cold."

"Sure it is…"

That night, they watched the fireworks from the trees and continued their celebrations within the Uchiha Compound. They were awake all-night and continued with their New Year tradition until returning home again around noon. Naruto lay his head on Sasuke lap.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke told him.

"I'm not tired…"

"Yes, you are," laughed Sasuke. "You can't keep your eyes open."

Naruto reached up his hand and tightly grasped the bottom of Sasuke's yukata, falling asleep almost instantly. Sasuke sighed and gently moved him before lying down himself. He put an arm around Naruto and closed his eyes. There would be many more New Years for them to celebrate together.


End file.
